Secret Santa 2019 (AI)
by Dessi1998
Summary: Two one-shots published as a gift for the Secret Santa event in my guild in the game SAO:IF. One of them is with Asuna and Yui, the other with Alice and Selka.
1. Let's Build a Snowman

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like your Secret Santa gift, _Receiving Peep_. And I hope I managed to fulfil your wishlist for the event. Have a very merry Christmas. I hope you receive what you wanted from Santa. ^-^**

**And hello to any other reader/fan who stumbled upon this. Enjoy the story...**

* * *

Surprisingly (or maybe thanks to global warming), there was a lot of snow in Japan this year. It looked like there was going to be a white Christmas, a very rare occurrence there. So of course everyone was outside, enjoying the cold weather and the frosty white powder covering everything as far as the eye could see.

Kirito and Asuna were no different. They too had made some free time to go around the city and enjoy each others company, throwing snowballs at one another from time to time. Eventually they walked by a park, full with children playing in the snow. There was snow flying around as the kids ran, jumped and fell. There were sleighs, snowmen and snow fights. The kids had red faces from the cold and all the running but their eyes were shining with happiness.

'Want to make a snowman?' Kirito asked.

'How old are you?' Asuna asked with raised eyebrows even though her lips were pulling into a smile.

'You hit me with a snowball earlier. How old are _you_?' The boy teased.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'I saw it, Mama.' Came a tiny voice from Asuna's shoulder, interrupting the girl as she was about to walk away with her nose indignantly lifted up. 'Papa was walking in front of you, towards a food kiosk. He was unsuspecting and defenseless. Your aim is very precise.'

As Kirito began snickering, Asuna pouted at the device attached to her. The small voice could be heard again, this time sounding like giggling.

'Thanks for the help, Yui.' Asuna sighed. That made the other two only laugh more.

'So how about my idea now?' Kirito asked again once he had calmed down a bit. His girlfriend just huffed and followed him into the park. 'Good job, Yui.' Kirito snickered again.

And so the boy began gathering snow while Asuna explained to Yui what were they going to do. Soon enough the base was done and Asuna too began helping. Yui watched through her camera as her parents made something resembling a body out of the snow, then small arms and a head. Asuna gathered a few rocks and sticks for the eyes and mouth while Kirito finished up the structure.

Once it was all done and ready, Yui asked her mama to show her the creation from all angles. It was a big lump of almost frozen water, trying to resemble something like a human figure... Right?

Yui didn't understand the purpose of this.

But her Mama and Papa were spending time together and were happy. So she had to be happy too then, right?

Then why wasn't she? Because the situation was confusing her? Yui was a program, she had to solve every problem given to her. But then again, there was something else too. She was... Lonely?

She was an AI, a very clever program indeed. But these feelings were something new to her. Her Papa had tried to explain what was going on with her, that she was evolving. Yui was clever but not enough as to understand her own complex structure.

So now she was confused. Lonely meant that she was alone. But she wasn't. Yui's Mama and Papa were right there, playing in the snow. Asuna had left Yui's camera on the snowman's shoulder while she and Kirito ran around, throwing snow at each other (it was a delicate technology after all). The little girl was watching through the lenses as the couple had fun together, just the two of them.

The two of them. Yui wasn't really there. She was only spectating, not really participating. That was it. That was what was bugging her. She wasn't really there.

The little girl had researched about Christmas and New Year. Those were the two biggest holidays for humans. There were big meals and the family got together, exchanged presents. A family holiday.

But here Yui was, all alone in ALO, looking at her two favourite humans from a camera's lenses, not being able to actually be there with them and have fun. That was why she was feeling lonely.

She had no one to actually celebrate and have fun with on this holiday.

'Alright there, Yui?' Came Asuna's voice. She walked towards the camera, red-faced and panting, her eyes shining.

'Yes, it was fun.' Said the girl. But her voice didn't quite sound as excited. Asuna's brows furrowed, she opened her mouth to say something but Kirito came running, picking up the camera.

'Come on, we have to go.' He said. 'It's getting dark, we should go see the Christmas lights in the center.'

Asuna nodded and so the three began making their way along the streets. Yui didn't say anything much after that but Asuna still glanced at her from time to time. Maybe her mother's instinct was kicking in, maybe it was just a feeling, but she was sure something was up with Yui.

The city center was decorated really well. Everything was shining bright, everything was beautiful. There was even a man dressed as Santa there, kids flocking him from every direction. Later on there was an event, everyone was using their augma devices as they had to fight an evil Blue Santa and help the regular Red Santa. Needless to say, the kids had fun. And were a bit confused.

Soon after that it was time to go home. Both Asuna and Kirito had to go to their respective houses since they had promised to be home for dinner.

'Can I take Yui with me?' Asuna asked Kirito as he was walking her to the door. They would often do that, take Yui's camera for a day or two and spend time with the girl in the real world. As possible as this was, of course.

'Do you promise not to mess up the settings again?' The boy asked and Asuna rolled her eyes.

'It was by mistake, I didn't mean to.'

Kirito laughed before asking another question. 'Do you have a charger for the battery?'

'Yes, you gave me two just in case... You know I'm not that bad with technology, Kirito-kun.' The girl pouted.

'What do you say, Yui? Want to stay with Mama?' Kirito asked, looking at the camera that was now perched on his shoulder. The lenses mimicked nodding before Yui's voice came from the speaker, giving an affirmative answer.

She was used to 'staying' with either Asuna or Kirito, sometimes even Leafa or Sinon (she was not yet used to calling them by their real names since she saw them mostly online). It was fun seeing how they spend their time outside of ALO. Kirito would show her magazines about technology or computer games, maybe even what he was studying at school. Asuna would read to her or show her how to cook. It was always fun.

Kirito gently attached the camera to his girlfriend's shoulder before glancing towards the house and quickly giving her a kiss. Asuna's mother was watching from behind the curtain of her office's window. Kirito then walked away, waving back at Asuna before getting out of sight. The girl entered her house and went up to her room to change and freshen up a bit before dinner.

'What are we going to do later, Mama?' Yui asked while they were descending the stairs.

'I was thinking we could play a game. Maybe Monopoly?' Asuna said nonchalantly. She didn't really plan to do that though. Something was bothering Yui and she had to figure out what it was.

'Oh, the business game? I can easily beat you, Mama. I know the best places to buy.'

'But we roll a dice, it depends on your luck too, Yui.'

'Oh, yes...' Yui had forgotten. Since she couldn't roll the dice herself, Asuna was going to do it. Yui was going to be a spectator again.

Asuna noticed the camera on her shoulder turning silent again but she couldn't say anything as they were about to enter the dining room and the girl didn't want to talk about this in front of her mother.

Once dinner was over (her brother liked talking with Yui but her mother was silent even though Asuna had tried to engage her in the conversation too), Asuna went back up to her room. She was wondering how to start the topic she was curious about.

'Did you have fun today, Yui?' She asked innocently although her tone betrayed her.

There was a moment of silence, a tad bit too long for Asuna's liking. 'Yes, Mama.'

'Are you sure? You couldn't exactly play with us...' Then it struck her. She got an idea why Yui had been so quiet. The little girl was sad.

'Yes. Mama and Papa had fun so I had fun, too.'

Asuna only hummed, not knowing what to say. She knew Kirito was preparing a very big gift for Yui that could maybe solve this problem to some extent but there was still some time till Christmas (and till the gift itself was finished) . And it wasn't sure if it would work. The parts were expensive (that's where Asuna had helped even though Kirito didn't like it, she had insisted that's her part in this gift), the technology was delicate and difficult to construct and test. It was... Well it was a robot to put it simply. But not just any robot toy, Kirito was trying to build a body for Yui, one that she could control and move just like in ALO (or as close as possible).

He had gotten the idea months ago, maybe he sensed that only a camera won't be enough for Yui. And now, maybe his prediction was correct.

'Hey, Yui.' Asuna called, still thoughtful.

'Yes, Mama?' The girl asked.

'Did they release the new patch for ALO? The Christmas event and everything?'

'Yes, Mama. The event begins in two days but the update was earlier today. They have updated the maps and visuals, everything is decorated now.' Yui said. Her voice sounded cheerful but Asuna could hear something else in there. Yui was truly evolving from her AI model, she could really express emotions now, even though she didn't notice it most of the time. Another prediction by Kirito that turned out true, Asuna mused.

'Is there snow on the fields?' The girl asked again.

'Yes. They have even lowered the temperatures to resemble those in the real world.'

'They make it too realistic sometimes.' Asuna sighed. 'I don't have a warm enough coat there...'

'I know your size, Mama. I can buy you one before you log in next time.' Yui suggested quickly.

'No, no, there will be no need. Let's go now.'

'Now? But it will be cold. You were out in the cold the whole day today.' Yui sounded worried.

'And you weren't. Not it's your time to freeze your fingers off. Come on!' And Asuna walked to her nightstand, picking up her headset. 'You go ahead in our house, I'll be there once I turn of the camera and put my pajamas on.'

'Okay, Mama. See you soon.' And with that the camera went dark. Asuna took it off her shoulder and fixed it on its charger. After quickly changing her clothes, she laid down on her bed and put on the VR set.

After a wave of colours, Asuna saw the familiar interior of the cabin on the twenty-second floor of New Aincrad, Yui waiting for her in Kirito's rocking chair.

'You don't have a coat either, do you?' Asuna asked. Yui just shook her head. 'We better fly quickly to the nearest town then. We're going shopping.'

Asuna's wings materialised on her back while Yui turned in her pixie form, sitting on Asuna's shoulder. The girl opened the front door and cold wind blowed inside the warm house, making her shiver.

'Let's go! Hold on tight, I will go really fast.' As Yui squealed, Asuna began flying straight down to ALO's towns and cities. The wind got even colder thanks to the speed but soon enough they were inside a warm shop, the last of the customers there as it was quite late now.

Giggling, the two quickly chose some warm clothes, gloves and hats, changing in them after buying them. Now the cold outside was bearable. Once back at the cabin, Asuna lit all lights. This way the outside was light enough, too. And they needed light for what was planned next.

'Yui. Let's go make a snowman!' Asuna said happily once everything was ready. The fire inside was burning so the heat won't disappear, a few bed covers were prepared on the sofa for when they got back in and had to warm up, a spare change of clothes was lying there, too.

At Asuna's last words, Yui's eyes got wide. 'Really?' Asuna nodded, grinning from next to the door, her hand on the handle. 'B-but isn't it late? And... If you stay up late your mum won't be happy.'

'It's alright. I've locked my room, mum can't come check on me.' Asuna rolled her eyes. 'It's a holiday anyway, I don't have school or any homework to do. What if I go to bed a bit later than usual?'

Yui didn't need much convincing. The cold forgotten, she ran outside. Now that she wasn't flying or in the sparkly town, she was surrounded by snow. On the ground, on the trees, on the cabin, everywhere. Even in VR snow wasn't seen that often, it was too hard to make realistic or something like that. But in this update they had managed quite well, Asuna mused.

Yui began gathering snow for the base of the snowman just like she had seen her Papa do. Asuna began forming its head. After a few minutes of work, the body was ready. The two girls lifted up the head together and managed to make it stable enough on top of the construction. Next were the arms. Soon enough, the snowman was ready.

'Isn't something missing?' Asuna asked as Yui cheerfully looked at the creation from all sides.

'Like what?' The little girl asked.

'The details.' Asuna answered.

'Oh! The eyes and mouth...'

Asuna thought for a moment before an idea popped up in her mind. 'Wait here for a few moments, Yui.' She called as she walked inside the cabin.

Almost everything could be found as an item in ALO. A lot of players were spending there days and weeks logged in so the game was made more and more realistic over the years. Thanks to that, Asuna could grab a few black shirt buttons, the soft part of an old mop (also black) and an old jacket of Kirito's.

'Here, Yui. We just need two sticks for swords.'

'Papa is a snowman.' The little girl giggled before she grabbed the mop and put it on the snowman's head as if it was his hair. Asuna put the eyes and mouth and while Yui was choosing sticks for swords, she also put on the jacket. Yui came running back soon enough with two perfectly sized sticks and put them in the snowman's hands.

The two girls moved a few steps away from their creation to properly look at it. Then looked at each other and burst out laughing. It barely resembled Kirito.

'Well, an attempt was made.' Asuna said, making Yui laugh louder. 'Ready for a snowball fight now?'

'So that's how you see me, huh?' Came a voice from the cabin's door before Yui could answer Asuna's question. 'Pale blob that wears no pants.'

Both girls turned back to see their model for the snowman standing there and pouting.

'Well then.' Kirito continued, now with a mischievous grin, his hands moving down. 'I better take my jeans off to act the role.'

'NO!' Asuna shrieked as Yui turned around and covered her eyes. 'One more move...'

'And?' Kirito asked, now holding the top of the garment.

In a moment two snowballs came flying from in front of the boy, one hitting him straight in the face, the other in the stomach, making him double over.

'Ah, I see they haven't fixed the softness of the snow. Or lack there off...' The boy grunted. He heard the two girls giggling yet again. At his expense. _Yet_ _again. _

'Come on, Yui, let's get in to warm up.' Asuna said as she strode past her boyfriend, not even looking at him. Sometimes she wondered how did his brain give birth to such bizarre ideas.

'Sorry, Papa. It was fun though.' And with that Yui got inside the warm house, giggling and not sounding sorry at all.

'Pervert.' Asuna muttered but Kirito could see her smiling, she knew he was just joking. Then she closed the door, leaving him outside in the cold.

'Hey, don't lock me out. Hey!' But no one answered him. Yui was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, warm and cozy, while Asuna was making them some hot chocolate.

'Seriously, and I logged in to check on them...' Kirito muttered before logging off.

'Will Papa be alright?' Yui asked, noticing the boy was gone now.

'Yes, he was still in the safe zone of the house. No health points were lost and he can log out safely. The snow probably still hit him pretty hard though.' Asuna giggled again. Still, she better apologise later, she thought.

Thr two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their hot chocolate. It was really late now, Asuna was getting sleepy. She had to log out soon.

'It was fun. Thanks, Mama.' Yui's quiet voice came from beside her. 'I know you can't always be here. But the camera... I only observe.'

Asuna smiled sadly before patting Yui's head. 'Don't worry, your Papa thought something like this might happen. He is working on it.'

'Really? What is he doing?' Yui asked excitedly.

'You'll just have to wait till Christmas, like all kids do.' Asuna shrugged, sipping her drink. 'Or maybe a bit later, I don't know if it will be ready so soon.'

'Oh what is it? I can help! Come on, tell me.' Yui's cup sat forgotten on the table as she looked up at Asuna.

'See, you got excited for your present just like a kid. You have to wait.' The older girl was relentless.

'But I know Santa is not real, you can't fool me...'

'Isn't he? Hmm.'

'Mama! You know he is not real. Tell me what is Papa building.' Yui said again.

'Nope. Wait and see.'

The bickering continued for sometime before Yui finally gave up (she didn't give up, she just knew Asuna wouldn't crack and tell her. She was going to ask Kirito tomorrow). Soon Asuna wished Yui a good night and logged off.

The little girl didn't go to bed though. She was analysing the events from the day. Humans worked in a peculiar way. Her Mama had figured out something was wrong with Yui and had come here to cheer her up. How though, Yui hadn't said anything.

In the end, Yui got to do what Kirito and Asuna had done, too. And it was fun. She still didn't get the point apart from maybe spending time together. The snow was going to melt eventually, too.

But Yui supposed her memory would last a bit longer than the snow outside.


	2. Books

Her days were passing a lot slower now than when she was in the Central Cathedral. As a Knight, she was always busy, training or patrolling. Now, she barely got out and had barely anything to do while she was inside.

For an active person like Alice, this was a bit torturing.

The girl was looking after Kirito, going out only when there was a job from someone in Rulid, or when her sister Selka made her take a walk with her (not that Alice really minded that). Other than that, Alice would look after her dragon or Kirito. The former was often flying around the mountain while the latter usually did nothing but stare at one point.

Selka had noticed her sister's distress and quickly tried to help, bringing a few books from home and the village church, trying to give her a distraction. Since Alice's memories were altered, she didn't know much about the human world and how humans lived. It turned out many of the books were quite interesting to the Knight, she spent hours upon hours reading them when she wasn't busy with Kirito.

Then there was another problem - the food. At first Selka brought bread and homemade dishes but Alice quickly decided she couldn't bother her sister like that. Alice couldn't accept her little sister to look after her and Kirito, it was Alice's responsibility alone. Besides, the younger girl had her own tasks to do, she couldn't visit everyday like that, not telling anyone where she was going. Something bad was bound to happen if this went on.

So Alice asked her sister for books about cooking.

They weren't as interesting as the previous ones the Knight had read, they weren't that easy to comprehend either. It all sounded jumbled, you had to time things, pay attention, prepare a few things at one time. Alice honestly preferred fighting a horde of goblins than reading this (or trying to do what was written).

The first try was disastrous. Alice had to keep an eye on a sauce and also heat some meat in another pot. She had forgotten to stir the sauce so when she jumped at the smell of burning, she also lost control of her thermal elements, making small explosions in the kitchen part of the cabin, turning the second pot upside down. Needless to say, her and Kirito ate leftovers from what Selka had brought in earlier.

The second attempt had the same result - eating leftovers. This time though, the reason was losing control over cryogenic elements.

The third and fourth were a tad bit better, at least there was edible food at the end of the process. Well, edible meaning it was not poisoning (although Selka got a stomachache). The taste was... Dubious at best.

The fifth attempt ended with one of the books being destroyed by Alice's sword in a small fit of rage. Selka was still laughing and telling her sister it was alright, even though the older girl continued to bow and apologize. From then on, the younger girl insisted on being with her sister whenever she tried to cook something, even when boiling an egg.

Yes, Alice didn't like cooking books for sure. The historical or adventure ones were a lot more easier to understand, and a lot more interesting. Sometimes when Kirito couldn't fall asleep, she would read to him. He preferred the historical ones. Alice liked to think that that was because he liked learning about the past of this world. She herself was very curious about it since she didn't know anything really. Her altered memories turned out to be a lie after all. Then again, who knew if the stories in these books were true either? But at least they talked of old, easier times, of creation and of good gods.

Stacia, Solus and Terraria. The three goddesses of creation, that created this world and its inhabitants. Vector, who ruled mostly in the Dark Territory, mainly painted as a bad guy. The peaceful times when the first humans were creating their civilization, from small villages here and there, to the big capital Centoria and the Axiom Church. Alice wondered if it was all a lie from the beginning or did it become one when Administrator took over. Usually, when the books began talking about the Knights, Alice would stop reading. She knew those lines were lies for sure, they did not bring any good memories or thoughts. Kirito didn't seem to mind.

Alice noticed though that the black-haired boy did express his opinion of the stories she read to him sometimes. By the tone and urgency of his strangled sounds, the girl could somehow understand if he wanted her to continue reading or to stop. She hoped that this activity of theirs helped him somehow, that he would wake up sooner.

One day, Selka came to the cabin not in her usual cheerful mood. Alice noticed but didn't know if she should ask, after all the girl's parents didn't really approve her coming here to visit two rule breakers. Alice still felt guilty over that.

'I brought more books as you asked.' The younger girl said.

'If it's too much trouble, you don't need to do it anymore. I could go in the village and maybe buy one or two...' Alice said immediately.

'No, no. You barely have money for the food you're burning.' Selka laughed, making the other girl scoff. 'Bringing books is no problem.'

'Then why are you in this mood today?' Alice asked.

'I brought... An important book. Your favourite. At least when you lived here...'

'Oh...' Was all Alice could say to that. She understood. The book was a memento from her old self, one that Selka cherished a lot now.

'I thought you would like to read it.' The younger girl said in a quiet voice. 'See if your tastes are the same as before.'

'Of course. And I promise, I will try not to destroy it.' Alice smiled gently, making her sister roll her eyes at the memory of the destroyed cooking book.

There was a moment of silence before the younger girl opened her mouth to talk again. 'Can I... Can I stay overnight? When you read it? I want you to read it to me like when we were kids.'

'Yes, of course.' Alice answered immediately. Not because she was eager for this, no, she was worried that her sister will be in trouble because of her. But because Selka missed her older sister and if Alice could somehow help that, apologize for the lost time, she would in a heartbeat.

'Are you sure? I'm not going to intrude or anything...'

'No, no. Of course not. It's just me and Kirito here.' Alice looked around as if to emphasize how empty the cabin was. Selka nodded before giggling a bit. Yes, who else would visit the two rowdy rule-breakers.

'Alright, in exchange I'll cook dinner.' And the deal was sealed just like that.

That night, Alice read the book. First in her mind, quietly. Then out loud to Kirito for practice although she would never admit she was nervous. He seemed to like it.

It wasn't a long book. More like a children's one. One that talked about Knights and honour, about normal people training and studying hard to achieve this power. Nothing divine, no altered memories. It was a genuine book about dreams coming true. One that Alice didn't think girls would like, maybe boys would prefer it. But she supposed her younger and innocent self liked the message in it. Anything is possible as long as you work hard for it. From what Alice understood from her sister, she had been just like that - hardworking, achieving, determined.

Alice thought she really liked the book, even now, being a Knight herself even if it was for a different reason and thanks to a different method. And of course, Selka didn't know this, she couldn't know.

The day came quickly and Selka arrived at the cabin just before lunch time. She had brought some sandwiches, making her sister and Kirito go out with her for a picnic. In the afternoon she cooked a meal for dinner, making Alice help her (the kitchen nearly caught fire again). The food managed to survive and looked quite good.

In the afternoon, the two girls talked while sitting at the window, Selka teaching Alice how to sew. She told the older girl that she had been the one to teach Selka but now it seemed like it was time for her to return the favour. After another walk before dinner, it was finally time to eat. The food turned out very delicious, Selka again teasing her sister for her cooking skills. It seemed the girl enjoyed torturing her like that.

After some more quiet time, the girls decided to go to bed. Alice fixed up Kirito while Selka waited in the living room. Then made two beds from spare sheets on the floor and the two girls laid down next to each other. Alice grabbed the book that she was to read and cleared her throat. Okay, now she was nervous.

'If you don't want to, you don't have to.' Came Selka's quiet voice from Alice's right.

'No, no. It is alright, I want to do it. Besides, you did so much for me already, this is the least I can do to repay you.' The blond girl said. She really wanted to do it.

And so, clearing her throat again, the Knight opened the book to the first page, beginning to read with her soft voice. At first she was conscious of her reading, being careful not to make mistakes or to make different voices for the characters. This wasn't at all like reading to Kirito. This was a lot more... Gentle. Important in a way. Caring.

Selka giggled at some bits, giggled and at her sister's focus and dedication. She genuinely had fun. Yes, it was not like old times but she loved this version of her sister, too. Even she wouldn't tell her where she's been all these years or what happened. At the end of the day, Alice was Alice, a good and diligent girl, no matter what had happened or what the other villagers in Rulid said.

As the hours passed, Selka got sleepy and eventually cuddled up to her sister, giving up and closing her eyes. At first Alice froze up at the gesture, no one has ever done that before, she didn't let anyone this close to her. But soon enough she relaxed, continuing to read the book out loud even though the other two people in the room weren't really listening.

The Knight wondered, as she always did, what did her sister go through while she was gone. She couldn't repay for the lost time this easily, she knew that. But with little gestures here and there, she was trying.

Eventually, two weeks later, Alice managed to cook one thing properly without burning anything. The pancakes she made didn't look exactly as they should and were a bit bigger than usual but they tasted really good. As soon as Selka had come to the cabin after her daily activities at the church, Alice ushered her to the table with a giant smile, proudly presenting her with a plate.

After that, Alice began liking the cooking books a bit more. Selka had praised her cooking so the Knight wanted to try even harder. She began studying the recipes more, taking down notes, reading and rereading over again. She looked like a proper student in Selka's eyes.

She looked like her younger self, studying arts in the church like before. But of course Selka wouldn't tell her that. She enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Because she knew Alice was hiding something from her, she knew something was happening. The girl could see dragons flying over Rulid quite often, the Knights were up to something. And Alice, she always looked up at them whenever she heard their screech, a longing look in her eyes.

A month later though, everything was to be revealed. And everything was about to begin. But until then, Alice enjoyed her quiet time, book in hand, sitting next to the cabin window.


End file.
